gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hoher Spatz
6 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Hohe Spatz" |Letzter Auftritt ="Blut von meinem Blut" |Erschienen in =10 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel =Hoher Septon |Beiname = |Status =Am Leben |Alter = |Todesepisode = |Todesursache = |Herkunft = |Fraktion =Glaube der Sieben Spatzen Kriegerischer Arm des Glaubens |Dargestellt von =Jonathan Pryce |Sprecher =Lutz Riedel}} Der Hohe Spatz (im Original: High Sparrow) ist ein Hauptcharakter der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er trat als wiederkehrender Charakter erstmalig in der dritten Episode "Der Hohe Spatz" der fünften Staffel auf. Er wird von Jonathan Pryce dargestellt.Sue the Fury (25. Juli 2014): Game of Thrones season five cast announced at Comic Con! Abgerufen am 13. April 2015. Bei ihm handelt es sich um den Anführer der sogenannten Spatzen, einer religiösen Bewegung in Westeros. In der Serie Früheres Leben Der Hohe Spatz war laut eigener Aussage, Sohn eines Schusters. Nach dem frühen Tod seines Vaters übernahm er das Geschäft seines Vaters. Er verbesserte sein Handwerk mit der Zeit , fest dass er durch intensive und zeitaufwändige Arbeit immer qualitativ hochwertigere Schuhe an. Damit erwarb er sich von Zeit zu Zeit einen besseren Lebensstil. Nach einem Fest, bei dem er sich in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde betrank, erkannte er ihre wahre Natur und Verschwendungssucht und stellt seinen Lebensstil in Frage, worauf er sein Geschäft aufgibt. Er zog selbst ohne ein paar Schuhe los und kehrte nie zu seinem alten Leben zurück. Stattdessen half er den Armen. Vermutlich war der Hohe Spatz ein einfacher Septon des Glaubens der Sieben, der barfuß als Wanderprediger durch die Sieben Königslande zog, bevor er sich der Spatzen-Bewegung anschloss, die im Zuge des Krieges der fünf Könige entstand. In kurzer Zeit schaffte er den Aufstieg zu einer Art Anführer der Bewegung und wurde von seinen Anhängern, in Anlehnung an den Hohen Septon, als Hoher Spatz bezeichnet. Sein Name ist ebenso unbekannt wie der des Hohen Septons, da die Obersten des Glaubens ihren Namen mit dem Amtsantritt niederlegen. Staffel 5 Königin Cersei sucht den Hohen Spatzen in einer Suppenküche auf, nachdem dessen Anhänger den Hohen Septon bei einem Besuche im Bordell gedemütigt hatten. Als Cersei ihn nach dem Hohen Spatzen fragt, antwortet dieser amüsiert, dass er den Namen albern fände, man aber meist mit den Namen leben müsse, die einem Gegner geben. Er sagt, dass seine Gefolgsleute ihn für besonders halten, weil er ihnen sagt, dass niemand etwas besonderes sei. Als sie auf den Vorfall mit dem Hohen Septon zu sprechen kommen, bei dem einige Spatzen diesen in einem Bordell aufgetrieben und gedemütigt haben, versichert Cersei ihm, dass das Verhalten des Hohen Septons mehr als unangemessen war und sie ihn verhaftet habe. Cersei behauptet, dass sie absolut einer Meinung mit dem Hohen Spatzen sei und dass Religion und Krone aufeinander angewiesen sind. Staffel 6 Der Hohe Spatz besucht Königin Margaery Tyrell, die gerade von Septa Unella aus dem Siebenzackigen Stern vorgelesen bekommt. Er schickt Septa Unella fort und bezeichnet sie gegenüber Margaery als "übereifrig". Nachdem Margaery ihm sagt, dass kein Mensch frei von Sünde ist, entgegnet der Hohe Spatz, dass sie zumindest auf dem richtigen Wege sei. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter In den Büchern Der Hohe Spatz taucht in den Romanen ab A Feast for Crows auf und wird als dünner, kleiner und älterer Mann geschrieben, der durch strenge Religiösität und geringe Prunksucht auffällt. A Feast for Crows In A Feast for Crows steht der Hohe Spatz an der Spitze der Spatzen-Bewegung, die Königsmund und dort die Septe von Baelor erreicht. Der Hohe Septon wird dort allerdings nicht von den Spatzen in einem Bordell entdeckt, nackt durch die Stadt getrieben und anschließend von Cersei inhaftiert. Da ihr Bruder Tyrion die Wahl des amtierenden Hohen Septons zu den Gunsten seines persönlichen Favoriten beeinflusst hatte, glaubt Cersei in ihrem wachsenden Verfolgungswahn, dass der Hohe Septon mit ihrem Bruder unter einer Decke steckt und lässt ihn von dem Ritter Osney Schwarzkessel beseitigen. Nach seinem Tode wird der Hohe Spatz, nicht zuletzt auch durch die bedrohliche Anwesenheit der Spatzen in der Hauptstadt, zum neuen Hohen Septon gewählt. Galerie Hoher Spatz.png Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:High Sparrow fr:Grand Moineau pt-br:Alto Pardal ru:Его Воробейшество (персонаж) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Glaube an die Sieben Kategorie:Septon Kategorie:Hoher Septon Kategorie:Spatzen Kategorie:Kriegerischer Arm des Glaubens Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel